


Yesterday

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far awayNow it looks as though they’re here to stayOh, I believe in yesterday.-"Yesterday" by the Beatles-----------Part of Arc-V's Anniversary Events on Tumblr during 2015 and 2016
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri & Kurosaki Shun
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229





	Yesterday

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
_ _Now it looks as though they’re here to stay  
_ _Oh, I believe in yesterday_

It almost felt like a dream, seeing his name on that sheet of paper. He had finally been accepted into the Duel Academy, after working so hard to get his grades up. He almost didn’t want to move. Ruri had no such trouble however, practically screaming in his ear and hugging him so tightly. She was so proud of him, especially now that he was living his dream. Shun couldn’t help but give her a small smile in return. He felt proud too. He was finally on the road to becoming a Pro Duelist. He should be jumping for joy, yelling loud enough to alert the neighbors.

But that’s not how he rolled. Maybe once he was alone, he would finally let loose his excitement, but for now, Ruri was making enough noise for the both of them. And, that just felt like just enough.

_Suddenly, I’m not half the man I used to be  
There’s a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh yesterday, came suddenly_

He had become so popular in such a short amount of time, he still felt dizzy at times. And he had been to the metropolis part of Heartland so many times, he could practically recount it like the back of his own hand.

Still, he missed Ruri. He hasn’t seen her over the last few days. Ever since his semi-pro career started, he barely had time for her now. He felt terrible about it, but she still gave him her best smile, telling him not to worry about her, that he should focus on what’s ahead of him. He’ll become a Pro in no time at all, then they could have all the time in the world together.

And, Shun did try to focus on what was in front of him, and Ruri’s smile drove him forward. Yet, it felt like they were drifting further and further apart, Ruri’s smile cracking just a little further from the last time he saw her. He would wonder sometimes just how much Ruri’s smile had faded over time.

It was beginning to unnerve him, how much Ruri’s smile had faded by now. What could make her smile again, like when they were kids, when they were so close to each other, it felt like that feeling was slipping further and further from him.  
_  
_

_Why she had to go I don’t know she wouldn’t say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

She wasn’t looking at him, Shun staring down his nose at her. If Ruri had had the opportunity to explain, maybe Shun wouldn’t have been so angry. She knew that he was always protective of her. It came from a good place, she knew, but, she also knew that Shun had a short temper. And was prone to jump to conclusions.

She just wishes that she had been the first to tell Shun about that little incident, instead of him hearing about it second hand.

“I’m sorry, Shun.” It was the best she could do in the situation. Even if the man had done nothing to harm her, she knew that Shun would take it the wrong way.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
_

Screams echoed in the distance, accompanying the thunder of falling rubble and the smell of fire and ash. Ruri stayed close to him, her eyes wide with terror. Another close by explosion knocked both of them off their feet, scraping their palms and sides. Shun did the best he could think to do, hide within the shadows of a building to catch his breath. Ruri was crying, her smile far from her face now. They were both sore, lost, and covered with soot. She was begging Shun to make it all stop, asking him why it wouldn’t.

He only wished he knew the answer.

The only thing he could do was hold her close, cover her head when pieces of debris began to fall. They were in a safe place, but the distant explosions could still be felt, shaking the ground underneath them.

Ruri continued to sob throughout the night, but Shun was too tired to do much more than hold her and comfort her. This was not what he wanted when he had wished he could be close with Ruri again.

If only he had known. If only, if only.

_Why she had to go, I don’t know, she wouldn’t say  
I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

It was his turn to scream now. He had fallen to his knees, had pounded the ground with his fists, anything to relieve the pain in his chest. He could feel hot tears stinging the corners of his eyes, rolling down his face like acidic rivers.

Ruri had been kidnapped. There was no question about it. Yuuto had only confirmed his suspicions with the shake of his head.

If only he had been here. He had thought that Ruri would have been safe here. Why did he have to be called to the front lines today of all days? Why did today have to be the day that Ruri had to be doing chores alone rather than with one of them around to protect her? Why did today have to be a day where they had gotten into a heated argument before and neither had yet to apologize? Why, why, why!?

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm_

Shun sat quietly on the cliff side, his knees huddled to his chest, his golden eyes murky as he stares into the distance.

Ruri has been gone for a few days now. Shun felt terrible. He felt guilty, sad, and tired all at the same time. He had tried everything he could to try and get Ruri back. What was even left to do now, now that all of his options have closed to him. Should he just accept that Ruri was gone, forever?

No, he shouldn’t think like that. Ruri was out there, somewhere. He just needed to find her, that was all.

He sighed, taking in the putrid air that was now common across Heartland, standing up to his full height, still gazing into the distance.

Whatever the solution, he was going to find it, no matter what. Even if their home was far from what it used to be, Ruri still belonged here, free to live her life as she pleased, with no regrets holding her back. He would do anything to give Ruri her freedom back.

With the turn of his heel, he picked his way back to camp, a small part of him wondering what Yuuto had wanted to talk to him about. Maybe something about that Academia style Duel Disk he stole? Possibly. Would it even get him closer to finding Ruri?

Who even knew. But, any sort of news is better than no news at all. He sighed, his shoes kicking up a clump of dirt and headed back to camp, his shoulders heavy with worry.


End file.
